My Friend Jeff
by StarsHeartsRainbows
Summary: Alex meets a psychotic man named Jeff the Killer. Although Alex has never met this man before, Alex couldn't help but think that Jeff looks awfully familiar... What seems like a normal friendship, turns out to be a world of insanity and surprises around every corner, only to make Alex's life a more twisted and sadistic Hell of delusions.


**Author's Note: **Hey there you creepy little pastas! So I've had this story swimming around in my head for quite some time now, and it's been overwhelming me so much I just had to get it out to you guys. I tell ya, I've had so many ideas on how this story would turn out, and it's still racking my brain, but I think I finally have a grasp on it. This story surely won't disappoint! I know this chapter is short, but trust me, it'll get better and hopefully the chapters will be longer in the future. Anyways, read on and enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Jeff the Killer. He belongs to his rightful owner. (Wow, that sounded kinda wrong. Haha!)

* * *

"P-Please! Let me go! I promise I won't call the cops on you! Just don't kill me, PLEASE!"

The man's scarred grin grew wider. Oh, how he loved the terrified pleas that came from his victiims! The woman that stood before him continued to beg for her life, her body shaking violently. The man became impatient. His urge kept tugging on the back of his psychotic mind, telling him to pursue the deed. He then placed his knife over the woman's heart. Without a word, he plunged the knife through her, his ears indulging the sound of horrified screams that were followed by a gurgling sound coming from the now dead body as it hit the floor. The killer marveled at his work. He knelt down to retrieve his knife until he heard the front door open. He made no hesitation as he quickly yanked the knife out of the corpse and hid in the nearest corner of the living room. The man who entered the home appeared to be the husband who came back from the grocery store, his hands clutching plastic bags filled with food and other various goods. "E-Elizabeth!" the man shouted as he dropped the bags and ran over to his wife that lay on the floor, dead. Tears began to stream down his face as he clutched his beloved's corpse in his arms, sobbing loudly.

"It's a sad shame to see the person you care about the most dead right before your very eyes, isn't it?"

The man froze, slowly turning his head to the side to see the most horrific sight. A man about a few years younger than him stood in the moonlight that shown through the window. He had oily black hair that slightly draped over his face and went down to his shoulders. He wore black pants, black Converse for shoes, and a white pullover hoodie that was stained with blood...some of it recent. The most horrrifying part was the man's physique. He had leathery white skin. Stood out against that pale flesh was a pair of pale, filmy blue eyes that had unusual dark rings around them. Below the eyes and a barely visible nose was the most sadistic grin to ever even exist; it seemed to have been sliced into a smile, due to the fact that there wre scars that went from the corners of the man's mouth all the way up the sides of his cheeks. Indeed, this man...didn't look ver much human at all.

"Y-You...did this?" the man on the floor managed to choke out.

"Guilty as charged," the killer replied as his permanent grin grew even wider. "Now if you'd like, I could make it so you can see your wife again," he said in a mocking tone as he fished out the bloody knife from his hoodie pocket. The frightened man made an attempt to bolt to the door only to be knocked back down by the insane killer. He squirmed and struggled underneath him to get free, but it was no use. "No need to worry. I'll make you and your wife match," he said as he plunged the knife into the man's heart the same way he did to the woman. There was no scream however, which made the killer frown beneath his scarred smile.

"Shit," he hissed as he heard police sirens coming from down the street. He wiped the knife against his hoodie to get rid of the blood and made his way out the back door, dashing towards the dark and dimly lit street in the night.


End file.
